


In Which Sam is a Baby and Dean is 25

by Wolfstar4evr



Series: Baby Sammy and Domestic Destiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Sam Winchester, De-Aged Dean Winchester, De-Aged Sam Winchester, Dean is regressed from 34 to 25, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Memory Loss, Parent Castiel, Parent Dean, Parents Destiel, Permanent Spells, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam is regressed from 30 to six months, Spells & Enchantments, Witches, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstar4evr/pseuds/Wolfstar4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hunt gone wrong Sam and Dean find themselves de-aged by a witch. Sam is now a baby, and Dean is 25. Castiel tells them that the spell is permanent, and that Sam will have no recollection of his past life as he is forced to grow up again. After not much deliberation they decide to raise Sam, as they can't have a child of their own (being men, and everything, and also they can't adopt legally because of Dean's criminal record and cause Cas doesn't technically exist and everything). However first, they need to work out how the Hell you look after a baby. </p><p>This is gonna be a collection of oneshots that are based around Destiel raising baby Sammy cause why not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Sam is a Baby and Dean is 25

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is too weird.

When Dean wakes up the first thing he sees is Cas. "Dean," He breathes, and he looks intensely worried. "Thank God. I need help. He won't stop crying."

The noise reaches his ears then. A loud wail that just seems to go on and on and on and when he looks down... Cas has a baby in his arms. "Cas," He breathes, and then starts. His voice is different. _Higher_. Not 'haven't been through puberty' high, but still higher than it was yesterday. Immediately he looks for a mirror, and sees a much younger, slightly rounder face staring back at him. "What the-"

"You've been de-aged by the witch," Castiel growls, bouncing the baby slightly in such a way that it's completely contradictory to his tone. "So has Sam. Now help me get him to _stop crying_."

Dean's eyes widen even further, and automatically he reaches out to take the baby (his baby brother, apparently) from Cas and cradles him to his chest. Sam quiets down almost immediately and Cas sighs in relief. "It's okay, Sammy," Dean murmurs lowly before looking back up at his boyfriend. "How old are we? What happened?"

"The witch was much more powerful than you two apparently anticipated," Cas replies, smiling slightly at the sight of Dean with the child. "I wish you had called me sooner. You prayed, saying there was purple smoke and then it cut off. When I arrived you and Sam were on the floor like this. I brought you both back here, and Sam woke up almost immediately. You've been under for about six hours. He's been crying for about two."

"Poor Sammy," Dean murmurs, holding his brother close to his chest. "Can you reverse it?"

Castiel purses his lips. "I mght have been able to, before I started to fall, but not now." He frowns before continuing. "One thing I've found is that it doesn't wear off. You two are going to have to 'grow up' again, so to speak, in his case at least. From what I've managed to gather you are twenty five and Sam is six months."

"Young enough to raise a kid," Dean surmises. "With an angel who will never age."

The angel in question smiles slightly at that. "Are you suggesting we raise Sam? As our own?"

"I don't see how we have much other choice," Dean replies, looking down at his baby brother again. Sam stares back with large hazel eyes. "I mean, we can't really keep hunting with him in this state, and it's not like I haven't raised him before. I might have to raise him to call me Dean, though. Him calling me 'dad' might be a bit weird."

Castiel smiles. "I was thinking the same thing. Where are we going to live?"

Dean gives him a look that clearly says, 'Where do you think?'. Cas frowns. "Really? The Bunker?"

"Yes, the bunker," Dean replies with a patronising look. "I would have _loved_ to live there as a kid! It's so cool! Also, Sammy's such a nerd that you know he's gonna want to live in that library, and you know it."

The angel sighs and smiles after that, nodding while vowing in his head to remove all the weapons on display whether they're in reach of Sam or not. "So I guess we're parents then, in a sense."

"Yeah," Dean agrees, bouncing the child slightly as he whines and leaning over to kiss Cas. "I guess we are."

**Author's Note:**

> Ideas/prompts/requests for this AU are very welcome.


End file.
